Haunting, Hunting, and Haunted
by Zerin Empress
Summary: She is part ghost like him, but are they to different to really understand each other, no she just never trusts anymore, not after what happened the last time. I redid it slightly. Info inside
1. What's his problem?

Hi, I realized that this is too morbid so I'm altering it a tad; I'm having her not die completely and not get raped, just good old near death. You'll see it's just as good.

Danny's POV

It started like nearly every other day, boring, waking up to the icy blare of the alarm clock, interrupting my dream of who knows what, having to sit and eat with my ghost obsessed parents, listening to them go on and on about phantoms. It's acutely kind of funny; they are the most ghost crazed people in my life and they have no idea that I'm one of them, well half of one.

Then I go to school, get shoved into my locker, again, phased out, took over Dash's body telling everyone that I (Dash) haven't changed my underwear in a week and love unicorns, smiley faces, rainbows and teddy bears, then get eaten out but Sam about it. Then as always, the halls get deserted leaving only me Sam and Tucker. I feel it, something un-human is here, but all there is, is this girl; tall, though, black hair with silver tips and gothic/punk attire, the only thing that looked not out of Hot Topic was the silver dragon curled around a ghostly green crystal. She looked angry as she slammed the door and blue smoke started to make me cough.

"Who is she?" I asked

"Riley, ya, she when to physics, her homeroom." Tucker said with this, '_you're an idiot and I'm treating you like a baby because you are one'_ look.

"She's a student?"

"Tuck, he was battling the box-ghost again when she was introduced." Sam says as we start walking to Chemistry/homeroom.

"Oh ya." He says as we take our seats in homeroom.

"Did either of you notice she has that ghost green crystal necklace thing, that's not normal."

"It was probably just the lighting, it might have been tinted green and the lights made it glow." Sam says as she removes her notebook and starts writing her speech for the **_Save the Newts_** campaign.

"Then why did I sense ghost energy?"

"It was probably just left over ghost energy from the box ghost." She says as she continues writing down the supplies for her protest.

"But the amulet was glowing!"

"She was fine Danny, are you hallucinating?" Sam looks at me with actual concern

"I guess, to many late night ghost hunts can do that to you." I take my seat and start catching up on that.

Pointless, I know, but I just wanted to reintroduce her. Tell me how bad it sucked REVIEW!!!


	2. What is her problem?

Wow I got a good response from people for this. The grammar sucked cause I wrote and published it in one day, that's a record for me. It was very little descriptive because I just wanted to get it out.

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom

This is just after she saw Danny

Riley's POV (Glowing necklace girl)

"Calm down Riley, calm down, you don't want your second day all mad, you have a job to do tonight and detection for hitting a guy because he tapped you on the shoulder so calm down. That Danny and Mac have the same eyes but that doesn't mean anything like that trigger crazed, nut case that hurt you and killed Mia, he's probably a good person, Sam seems to like him." I mutter to calm my self as I talk my seat at the back of the room, open my computer and start my entry

** Phantom Log 13**

**This is my 2nd month as a ghost**

**Pros-Invisibility, flight, intangibility, the green energy rays and shield**

**Cons-the price, having to go threw that. The memories, it's scary, it haunts me. Also having to watch out for hunters, the Halfa, whatever that is.**

**Today I mad because those blue eyes where like Mac's, it made me remember NY, the gang fight, the stray bullets as Mia and I tried a short cut through the park as we went home from Jesse's. **

**I guess I should finally get it to words why I have the crystal that grants me ghost power. My sister, Mia, she was my twin, she was my best friend, and she's gone, mistakes where made she is lost to us. **

**We were walking home through the park, taking a risk that it was sunset at Central Park, we thought we were save, see we were both fighter, having our kicks and punches synchronized and perfected so it was so simple to stop a mugger that once or twice we actually went out looking for trouble. We did play it safe, we wore our father's NYPD vest under a coat and picked guys we know just had knives didn't have a gun, we played it risky when we knew that they didn't have bullets. This wasn't one of those nights, we were happy, laughing at the jokes said at Jesse's as I repeated them. Across the clearing a gang fight was breaking out and since most of the members were drunk or high, the bullets went in different ways then in each others chests, they hit us, Mia's chest, my shoulder. The paramedics cleaned up the blood and rushed us to the hospital, Mia when into surgery I'm told, and they got it out, but she died of shock and lack of blood. My sister died and I lived, it was unfair and I swore my revenge on them, they took away my sister and my child like innocence, so what if they took away my clean hands after they made bail since their boss was the notorious Roman god and a dirty cop accidentally left the cell unlock so the creeps could go out the back way, I paid that cop under the Roman name. I killed them, in the alleyway behind the PD building, behind my father's office, a block away from where my sister died in the ER, I killed them, a simple blow that caused their hearts exploded from the pressure or the fact that they didn't have hearts and the bend caused the black hole to suck itself in. I left the bodies, they couldn't pin me so I had no fear, I left no finger prints, no weapon, no trace and most cops won't try to pin a murder that might have happened anyway if their own didn't do something stupid and a jury of un-bribed people got on their case. That and the fact that the press would have a field day if someone tried pointed a finger at the commissioner's daughter, the last one standing after the gang killed the other. The press and the people said it was an angel of justice, a guardian of life that did it, that kept it from happening to their families.**

"Miss St. Claire, your attention!" my teacher yells, the huge dumb jock, what's his name, Scamper, anyway, snickers. Jerks like that remind me of what happened to them if they did anything to my sister, they would jeer at her long legs or make fun of our hair, how we would just look at each other nod, go back to back and do a the double pain, she would get the gut, I took the shin.

Note to self, hurt him for nostalgia.

**Father, mother, and I left NY and came to stay at Uncle Vlad's for a bit and he showed me how I could help the memory of my sister, he gave me the power to save someone else from going through what I did. He gave me the crystal that holds the energy I need to stop arms dealers and drug seller and help people. Mom and Dad moved us to a few hours a way from Vlad so that it wasn't like we were intruding but still close enough. We in quieter area to get away from the memories, but the still haunt us. So I came here to haunt, protect, so no one will die like Mia did, from guns, from violence. **

**Gods why could that bullet fly at me, why could I have died in her place, why could we take the long way home, but those are questions that only lead to self pity and tears. Be strong, as Mia says. That is my purpose, my destiny, to take guns of the planet, to stop. I guess having the ghost powers will help me avenge my self. **

**G2g, bird brain lady coming this way.**

This was to merely tell why she is doing this and why she has the amulet. If this sucks tell me that and how to make it better. (Proofreading suggestions will be ignored)

**REVIEW**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Enter the prepreplot

I love the positive input for this fic, its kind of pointless, but enjoy

---

Danny POV, Lunch  
  
"It's been happening all day, every time I'm near her, its 10 degrees cooler and extra ghostly." I say to Tucker as we sit and wait for Riley and Sam to finish paying for their lunches  
  
"...that is so awesome that you really care about the amphibians that are abused in this school." She says to Sam as they sit down "SO what are all of you doing this weekend?" she asks our group. Strange, when she looks at me, her eyes grow darker, and their still glowing, that's just not normal  
  
"Well we were going to the comic convention, then the pizza place, then to my house to watch movies." Sam says as she starts her salad, Riley has the same only with dressing. Wait that sound like what we're going to do  
  
"Sam, you like comics?" Tucker says with awe, not surprised that Sam is actually letting Riley in on our plans, but is going to do what we wanted. Sometimes my friends make me look smart; this is one of the times.  
  
"YA, there's this series Riles showed me I like we might as well go together." She says as she takes a bite of lettuce  
  
"Oh forgot my fork." Riley says as she rises as walks to the lunch line.  
  
"Ok, not that I hate Riley, is it really a good idea to have her with us for that long?" I ask as she picks out a fork  
  
"Come on Danny, she's not a ghost or, if she is, she isn't bad." Tucker says as she sits down  
  
"What's not bad?" she asks as she picks up a piece of lettuce, Tucker has that dear in the head lights look  
  
"The pizza, you should really try it." I lie coldly.  
  
"We'd really like you to come with us tomorrow." Sam says as she smile a pled of 'Don't make me go their with out an other girl.'  
  
"Well if it's all right with Danny, sure, sound like a blast." She replies, flashing a you-cant-beat-me-at-my-own-game look at me. 

----

This was merely to set the tone for the next chapter. REVIEW, more review, more updating 


	4. Enter the preplot

Thanks for reviewing; I got a good response, mostly. I know that last chapter was short but trust me this plot just good, a whole lot spicier   
  
Comic convention

---

"What are you people?" A classic comic geek as Riley, Sam, Danny, and Tucker, who were dressed in disguise, to keep their promise to themselves, if they were caught by anyone that knew who they were, well they would look fondly at being called losers. Sam and Riley wore black trench coats covering black jeans, silver tops, sunglasses and washout hair dye, most of Riley's stuff was on loan from Sam. Danny and Tucker wore black jeans, sunglasses, black t-shirts and jackets with hoods  
  
"She's Goth Girl, in civilian identity, their undercover members of Gothica, and I'm going to kick your ass if you don't leave. NOW!" she yells at him sarcastically at the beginning, loud at the end.  
  
"Nice, Ri." Sam says as she high-fives Riley. Tucker looks at Danny, Danny has a look of loathing and respect in his ice eyes.  
  
'So, this is what its like to hang with people my age' Riley thought to herself as she browsed through the Adolescent Avengers (best spoof I could do for TT, sorry) Her cell phone rang, and only one person that had the number said hello as she reluctantly press the green phone button "My mom, she is such a worry-wart." She gives them as an excuse and walks to the crowded Ratman and Lark section.  
  
"What do you want Vlad." She whispers into the black phone.  
  
"Meet me tonight, my castle, 9, be there or" the voice on the other end says  
  
"You'll make my life a living hell, like you don't already. See you Vlad." She hung up, dreading having to ditch her friends and getting the mission for her old mentor. But that was the deal, he would teach her control, teach her all he could, and then for the next 20 years, she worked for him.  
  
"My mom wants me to go to dinner with my grandmother, I can't do the movie- thon, sorry." She lies as they continue their trip down the lanes of geek town.  
  
She could never master her teacher, ever single spar, she lost. Her biggest strength against him was her marking shots. Her making was a z turned to its right till the middle bar was parallel to the bottom then ran a line in- between the points. It was her marking; it could be used in a ton of ways, it was tattooed into her hands, make the green beams, make a shield, and track if she drew it on something. She looked at her hands as she put the phone into her extremely baggy pockets.

----

Likely?!?? REVIEW!!!!!! 


	5. Enter PLOT

Not a single review on my last chapter, I'm hurt.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything besides the plot, Riley, and the z-mark.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'What could it be this time,' she thought to herself as she 'z' boarded to Wisconsin. (She enlarged the disks of light on her hand and uses it like a hover-board) 'A lifetime of service for control, first I thought it was a good idea, but I guess I was wrong, terribly wrong. He said I would help him for 20 years, but after I failed the bet, it became a lifetime, how could I have not killed that one person. How did I fail? I mean its one person. Did I feel guilt?' She reflected as she did a series of flips high over the tops of a few trees. 'This time, I will beat him at his own game.' She smirked as she cruised up to fly with a pack of geese, keeping towards the top to avoid airborne facieses. She saw the tip of the castle. 'Welcome back to hell Riley.' She thought as she descended down from the sky.  
  
???????????????????  
  
"I still can't believe that you still think Riley's a ghost, Danny." Sam says as the 3 start the movie-thon aka, picking out the movie and food, and then dragging (or should I say phasing) a chair down for Danny. The results were a medium veggie, a large cheese and pepperoni and a side of breadsticks. They all agreed on the movies; Sam- Miss Congeniality, Tucker- Underworld, Danny- Get Over It (I love that movie), in that order of watching.  
  
"Come on Sam, its not like I don't have proof. She hates me." He defended  
  
"How is that proof." Sam asked  
  
"I don't know, maybe cause I keep sending all her friends into the ghost zone." He practically yells at his friends  
  
"Danny, just leave it, ok. If she was evil, she would have either attacked you by now, or warmed up to win your trust." Tucker adds to the conflict  
  
"Tuckers right, Danny. Now can we please watch the movie?!?" Sam says as she presses play and Miss Congeniality starts.  
  
"Why are you guys taking her side?" Danny asks as little Grace asks "What seems to be the problem, gentlemen."  
  
Sam, after getting fed up with trying to watch the movie and defend her new friend yells  
  
"Why do you hate her Danny?"  
  
"She's been taking up all of your attention and she's a frucking ghost." He yells, only half aware of what he said, "Ya know what, I don't think that she's had to go to her Gamma's. She's probably out doing something with her ghost friends."  
  
"Danny, chill ok, if she was a ghost, everyone in the ghost zone knows about you, right. so she would have attack you by know, or befriended you. She's done neither, so she's probably harmless if she's a ghost. So chill, Ok, Danny?" Tucker says as Danny finally adopts the 'Pissed off but is just fuming' in his seat as they finally get into the movie.  
  
(frucking was something I invented when I was really mad at my friends and we were note writing. I was starting to write 'freaking', but decided it deserved a good old 'fucking')  
  
???????????  
  
"Come out Plasmas." Riley says into the darkness and shadows around and below her. It was the basement of the castle, where she spent a lot of time growing into her powers. It hasn't changed since then, still giving her the creeps as she looked around for her mentor, so they could start the fight. It was tradition; they would spar before he gave her an assignment. He would never come out, just lurk in the shadows till she let her guard down, and tonight was no different, on his part that is. She would put her guard down until he slithered out of the shadows.  
  
"Riley Spectra." He said in his drawl as she spun around, hands glowing violet/black.  
  
"Vlad Plasmas." She says as they start to circle each other. "And I go by The Huntress now."  
  
"But to me you'll always be little Ri." he says in a cutie voice that drove her bonkers. The light around her hands came out in blots, shooting right at Vlad's shield, leaving it unscathed. He did a stage yawn as he simple shouted over her battle screams "You haven't learned have you?"  
  
"Want to bet?" she says as the blots get bigger and brighter, breaking the shield, giving him a direct hit in the chest. "You thought I was giving my best, so your shield weakened enough to be broken." She says in triumph as he falls the few feet to the ground.  
  
"You have learned well, but you are still weaker then me." He pronounces as he duplicates and shots giant red beams at her, breaking the black shield on impact. She falls hitting the ground with a sickening thud and doesn't rise. "Riley my dear, you can't beat me, you know that." He states as her eyes show pure loathing as she struggled to get out from under the red binding that Vlad had her under. "Now say it or I'll leave you here to rot." He smiles as he says this.  
  
Riley could only be described as looking like she would eat cockroaches then spend another minute in the castle. She phased out of the binding by going through the floor reappearing and throwing more blots at him, hitting the shield till she finally fainted from lack or energy.  
  
"Wilted flower, wake up." He said as cold water drenched her face and hair.  
  
"Now what do you want me to do?" she asks, defeated  
  
"You are to get this person under my control, this is harder then before, and a bit morally wrong, so I'll make another deal; if you can't make him my puppet, you're free." He throws her a folder of all the credence for Danny Phantom. "You have a month." He drawls as he makes his exit.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tell me what you think I've;

-lined up

-done  
  
I'm going to Bosten, so don't expect any long updates, if any until I'm back in Aquast


	6. PreConflict

SOOO sorry it has taken me this long to update, my computer is being evil so I was out of the loop, but I'm back and that's all that matters, now enters the deal

>>>>>>>>>>

The auburn haired girl named Riley let out a long, loud yawn, illustrating how boring she believed this subject to be, Jekyll and Hyde

"Is there something that you would like to say Miss Claire?" the balding English teacher asked as she covered her mouth.

"It's Saint Claire," she says as she stands up to talk to the class "and yes, your explaining this story like the Dr. Jekyll is another person then Mr. Hyde, when in turn they're the same person, just different two sides of the same coin. Mr. Hyde is the evil of humanity and Dr. Jekyll is the good. They are as different as night and day, but isn't that all part of the revolution around the sun. Its like in Captain Wonder (Marvel), Will and him transform into one another when they really in turn switch places. But you say it like he's a werewolf, just transforming form nothing, for no real reason." She says, showing the class that she knew how to play with teachers heads. The Teacher came back too to propbtly yell at her.

"Well Miss **Saint **Claire, that was clearly the cliff-notes of the book and I suggest you go to the"

"Principals office, what a great idea!" she interrupts, smiling as she gathered her black messenger bag with a mixture bottoms and pins on it "Oh by the way, you have a little something caught right there" she scraps the space in-between her front teeth "Also I already talked to the principal this morning and they agree with me on my prospective, they even want to make it a theme for the next school dance."

'Damn I'm good, a bit too smug' she thought to herself as she skipped out of class on her way to the library to see what she could find on ghost control spells for her 'Assignment'

------------------

"Danny, what makes you think she wants to hurt you or us." The Goth named Sam says as she and Danny walk into the study hall to wait for Tucker so they could work on their project in LA

"Hi Danny, Hi Sam." a female voice drifted over form the bookcases. The holder of the voice came out of the selfs holding a few hard cover texts. Danny's face morphed into a scowl while Sam smiled at her friend

"Riley, good to see you." Sam says as she stomps on Danny foot for him to say something.

"Same." He mutters

"What are you two working on? And where's Tucker?" she asks as she looks around for him

"He's coming." Danny said it like icicles

"While I'm sure that you don't need me. See you at lunch." She smiles as she leaves for another table

''_Ghost hunting in the 21 century_, _A thousand ways to kill the dead_.' She certainly has an interest in ghost, also why does our library that these books' Danny thinks to himself as they sit down to start the bio-magazine

>>>>>>>>>>>

Review Please 


End file.
